1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to providing directory services in a distributed computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A directory service is the central point where network services, security services and applications can form an integrated distributed computing environment. Typical uses of a directory services may be classified into several categories. A “naming service” (e.g., DNS and DCE Cell Directory Service (CDS)) uses the directory as a source to locate an Internet host address or the location of a given server. A “user registry” (e.g., Novell NDS) stores information about users in a system composed of a number of interconnected machines. The central repository of user information enables a system administrator to administer the distributed system as a single system image. Still another directory service is a “white pages” lookup provided by some e-mail clients, e.g., Netscape Communicator, Lotus Notes, Endora and the like).
With more and more applications and system services demanding a central information repository, the next generation directory service will need to provide system administrators with a data repository that can significantly ease administrative burdens. In addition, the future directory service must also provide end users with a rich information data warehouse that allows them to access department or company employee data, as well as resource information, such as name and location of printers, copy machines, and other environment resources. In the Internet/intranet environment, it will be required to provide user access to such information in a secure manner.
To this end, the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) has emerged as an IETF open standard to provide directory services to applications ranging from e-mail systems to distributed system management tools. LDAP is an evolving protocol that is based on a client-server model in which a client makes a TCP/IP connection to an LDAP server, sends requests, and receives responses. The LDAP information model in particular is based on an “entry,” which contains information about some object. Entries are typically organized in a specified tree structure, and each entry is composed of attributes.
LDAP provides a number of known functions including query (search and compare), update, authentication and others. The search and compare operations are used to retrieve information from the database. For the search function, the criteria of the search is specified in a search filter. The search filter typically is a Boolean expression that consists of qualifiers including attribute name, attribute value and Boolean operators like AND, OR and NOT. Users can use the filter to perform complex search operations. One filter syntax is defined in RFC 2254.
LDAP thus provides the capability for directory information to be efficiently queried or updated. It offers a rich set of searching capabilities with which users can put together complex queries to get desired information from a backing store. Increasingly, it has become desirable to use a relational database for storing LDAP directory data. Representative database implementations include DB/2, Oracle, Sybase, Informix and the like. As is well known, Structured Query Language (SQL) is the standard language used to access such databases.
In implementing an LDAP directory service with a relational database backing store, deleting an entry from the directory involves deleting rows from several different tables. In particular, in addition to the LDAP entry table, which stores an entry ID, parent ID, create and last modified times, together with the complete entry in string format, the schema includes a separate table for each attribute. When an entry is to be deleted, a global lock is placed on all of these tables (including the entry table and its associated attribute tables) until the delete is processed. As a result, all other query activity into the database is locked out for whatever time period is required for the backing store to return an indication that the delete operation has been completed. This is a very time consuming and computationally-intensive process.